Say Hi To Real Life
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Miley and Lilly are very pregnant by now. They learn that Oliver gets someone pregnant, and they hate him for it. They unexpectedly become friends with someone, and together they plot revenge. Will their war against their enemies end? Lackson and Jiley!
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you may have read the prequel to this story "Miley's Sister, Best Friend, And Jackson's Wife?" and so this might make a little more sense to those of you that have read that one. If you haven't read it, oh well. It won't be the end of the world. If you like this chapter, review, so I know to continue.**

**Chapter One- Not Quite the Hotties of High School**

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver just started high school. By now, Lilly and Miley were quite visibly pregnant.

Even though they wouldn't admit it, all the guys had those two girls near the top of their "Major Hotties" list. At least, they did before they found out that the two best friends were both pregnant.

When Miley and Lilly first walked into the school on their first day of high school, they got a few strange looks, but the strange looks stopped when they all saw Jake Ryan put his arm around Miley, and an 11th grader that just so happened to be named Jackson put his arm around Lilly.

When these people saw this, they were actually quite impressed with the girls. They weren't impressed enough to put Miley and Lilly back on their "Major Hotties" list, though.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Miley's POV**

During second period, I was called to the Councilor's Office, because my councilor said she was "worried" about me. She said that she just wanted to talk things over with me.

I walked into her office, only to find her sitting down in a chair beside Lilly. Since Lilly and I had different second periods, I had not known that she too was called to the Councilor's Office for what was most likely the same reason as me.

I figured that we had been called here because we were very obviously pregnant. Councilors at this school were very obsessive about girls that were or looked like they were pregnant. They thought that they were just being protective to the students, but it was just invading our personal privacy.

"Girls, I called you two here because as I'm sure you both have noticed that you appear pregnant," Ms. Nickel, our councilor said to us.

"That's probably because we both _are_ pregnant," Lilly stated sarcastically. "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Calm down, Miss. Truscott," the councilor began. "You both are here because you may be missing a lot of school because of what is commonly known as morning sickness. But that does not give you an excuse to slack off. At school, you are no different than any other student. You all learn the same things, and you will be treated the same way."

"Oh, so you are encouraging guys and girls to go to the same sex-ed class?" Lilly asked with an evil grin. "I believe that we are supposed to go to different sex-ed classes because of certain classes."

The councilor did not know what to say, because it is indeed illegal for a girl to be a boy's sex-ed class, and vice versa.

"And also, you are saying that it doesn't matter if a girl just walks into the boy's bathroom, because like you said, us girls are no different than the boys," Lilly continued, ready to say some more really mean and sarcastic comments. She took every opportunity she could to misunderstand what the councilor was saying.

"I have had enough of your mouth, young lady," The councilor said, and pointed toward the door. "I want both of you to go wait in the principal's office."

As we walked out the door, we had fake mopey expressions on our faces. As soon as we got out, we started giggling.

The principal's office was just at the other end of the hall, so we did not have much walking to do to get there.

When we did get there, it was practically empty, because not many people are stupid enough to get in trouble on the first day of school. There were only three boys there, and the one person we least expected to see in the principal's office: Ashley.

We walked over, and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" I asked Ashley, as she looked up at me. "I never would have expected to see you here."

"I wouldn't have ever expected to see me here either," the mopey Ashley said in response. "It all started when I started talking about this guy I like named Johnny Collins. Amber argued, and said that she liked Johnny too, and that Johnny would never like me because I was too fat and ugly. I slapped her, she slapped me back, and we got into this whole fight. When the teacher came over and asked what was going on, Amber automatically said that I started hitting her for no reason. Of coarse, the teacher got me in trouble and sent me to the principal's office."

My best friend and I looked at her in amazement. No one would have ever imagined Amber getting Ashley sent to the principal's office.

"Ashley, even though you have always been mean to us, if you promise never to be mean to us again, we will help you get sweet revenge," Lilly spoke for both of us. I didn't mind though. I loved getting revenge on people... especially people that I disliked as much as Amber.

"You would really help me get revenge on Amber?" Ashley asked, her tears slowing down.

"Oh yes. Revenge is what we do best," I said. "Ever Since Lilly got married, and I got engaged, we have not been able to do things like that."

"Lilly, you're married? Who is it?" Ashley asked excitedly. "Does he go to this school?"

"Yeah. In fact, he's an 11th grader," Lilly bragged about being married to Jackson. "It's actually Miley's brother."

"She's married to your brother?"

"Yup."

"Cool. That would make you, like, sisters, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yup," I said once again.

"By the way, who are you engaged to?" Ashley asked me, curiosity flowing through her faster than her tears.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I asked, making sure that it wouldn't get out.

"Yeah, sure! Spill!" Ashley begged.

"Okay.. It's Jake," I mumbled.

"Jake. Jake who?"

"Jake Ryan," I completed his name. "I'm engaged to Jake Ryan."

"The movie star?" Ashley wasn't so sure.

"Yes. Jake Ryan the movie star."

"Wow."

**I know that it took a while for me to write this, but I was a bit busy with school, and when I wasn't busy with school, I was sick. I've updated now, so it doesn't matter.**

**Before I post the next chapter, I would like you to:**

**1.Review! I will not update without 10 reviews!**

**2.Check out one or more of my other stories.**

**3.Review on one or more of my stories.**

**4.Suggest this story to at least one friend.**

**5.Give any suggestions for this story.**

**6.Give any suggestions for one of my other stories.**

**7.Give any suggestions for a new story.**

**If you would like to contact me, my email address is on my profile and my neopets username is roxirose if any of you use neopets. If any of you _do_ use neopets, the name of my guild is "Miraculous Workers".**

**Remember to Review!**

**Thanx for reading! Please continue!**

**Luv 'ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have not updated in like forever. I have been pretty busy, and very trapped in my thoughts. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, because it took me a while to write this. Keep reading and reviewing! By the way, this is Miley's POV. Anyway, here it is.**

**Chapter Two**

Ashley and Lilly were spending the night at my house so we could discuss revenge ideas. We had gone over about thirty or so different possibilities, but not one of them was any good.

"I think that we should probably get to bed now, because we will probably never come up with a good revenge plan," I said, getting bored with coming up with useless ideas.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, Miley. We can work on it some more tomorrow," Ashley said. She yawned, stretched out her arms and legs, and curled up inside her sleeping bag.

"By the way, didn't Ashley go to jail? How did she get out?" I asked curiously. "I didn't think that anyone would want to bail her out, or she would be let out for a while."

"Back then, we were still best friends. Since my dad had quite a lot of cash, I asked my dad for money to bail her out, and he gave it to me," Ashley said, frowning at the thought of bailing out that brat from jail.

"Oh, that sucks. You wasted bail money on her," Lilly said.

"I have always been a straight A student, and have never gotten a detention or anything, until she opened her big mouth." Our new friend looked really hurt about what her old best friend had done.

"Is that the only mean thing she has done to you, or did you not want to admit when she did other things?" Lilly asked with her eyebrows raised. "I know she loves doing mean things, and wouldn't be surprised if she has done mean things to you.

Ashley sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees, trying not to say what was on her mind.

"C'mon! Tell us!" I convinced her. "I know there is something, judging by the look on your face.

"Okay, okay. Amber was always really racist to me because I'm Asian. That was the worst thing she has ever done until the whole thing with getting sent to the principal's office." she responded quietly, trying not to look either of us in the eye.

"I think we really should go to sleep now," Lilly suggested, trying to get off the subject of racism, because her own father was quite a racist. That was one of the many reasons that her mother had left him. It was mostly because he got three other women pregnant in a year and a half.

"Okay, I think that you are right. We should get to sleep," Ashley and I stated at the exact same time.

As soon as we all began to dose off, we heard the door to my bedroom squeak open, and we jumped to our feet, thinking that it was a robber or kidnapper or something.

I sighed when I noticed that it was just Jackson, standing there in his spider-man boxers. He leaned against the door frame in a "sexy pose" to impress Lilly.

"Go away, Jerkson! Lilly is already at a sleepover!" I said, covering my eyes when I saw him reach for the light switch. "We are trying to sleep, and if Lilly went back with you, I don't want to know what you would be doing that is not sleeping."

Right then, an extremely disgusting look crossed both mine and Ashley's face when we got a really bad mental picture.

"I'm out of here," I heard Lilly say as she jumped into Jackson's arms and walked off toward Jackson's bedroom.

"That is so gross!" Ashley said. "They may be married, but it is still weird to think about... Wait, that is her husband, right?"

"Yeah, sadly. I think she has terrible taste in guys," I said and giggled as I turned the light back off.

"Can you keep a secret?" I heard Ashley ask me, and I could feel her eyes fall on me.

"Yes, of coarse I can. I mean I have never told anyone that I am Hannah Montana," I said, and waited for Ashley to tell me her secret. "Wait. Did I just say that out loud?"

"Uh, yeah. Are you really Hannah Montana?" she asked me, sounding confused.

She didn't sound as enthusiastic as I had thought she would, but that is because Hannah Montana has not had a concert since I began to show.

"Yes, I am. I hope you can keep a secret, too," I told her. "So anyway, what is your secret?"

"Okay, you know at Lilly's bachelorette party when we played seven minutes in heaven?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I remember that." I paused for a second. "I thought that you didn't know that Lilly was married."

"Well, I didn't think that Lilly would actually marry Jackson, and I also didn't remember it," she said in response. "But anyway, Oliver and i have secretly been going out off and on, and I just found out that I am going to have a baby."

"So you got pregnant at the bachelorette party?" I asked curiously.

"Um, no. Not that time. It was a long time after that," Ashley said shyly.

"You have been sleeping with Oliver on a regular basis?" I asked, with both eyebrows raised.

"Not quite that often, but yeah. Basically," she told me.

"Okay," I said with my voice trailing off.

"G'night," we told each other and went to sleep.

**A/N: Please review!!!**

**Reviews are what keep me going!**

**Please contact me through review, or my email adress is and my neopets username is roxirose.**

**I'll keep writing!**

**Luv ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I have been really busy and pretty sick, and also, i have been overwhelmed about my mom's pregnancy. Anyway, I have updated now, so I hope you like this chapter, because it took a while to write. Oh, and it's still in Miley's POV, just in case y'all were wondering.**

**Chapter Three**

We all woke up at right about the same time. I looked at my alarm clock, and my eyes got big. It was 11:13 AM! The latest that I have ever woken up is like 9:00.

When Ashley looked at the alarm clock, she said "Dang, this is too early to get up on a perfectly good weekend." She rubbed her eyes, and stretched out her arms and legs. "I know that we came here to discuss revenge plans, but can we discuss how to tell Oliver that I am pregnant? It sounds a lot easier, because Amber is smarter than you would think and very hard to outsmart."

"Okay, why don't you just write him a letter or something. That would be nice and easy, and then you wouldn't have to be all awkward by telling him in person," Lilly suggested. I have to say, this was one of Lilly's first smart ideas.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Ashley said with a smile on her face. "I think I _will_ do that." She crawled over to her backpack that she had brought with her, and ripped a piece of paper out of one of her notebooks.

I handed Ashley a pen that was sitting on my dresser, and she began to write.

_Dear Oliver,_

_you may be surprised to hear this, but I am pregnant. Please don't stop talking to me just because of this. Will you still be there for me when I need you? Please talk to me soon, I am dying to hear your pleasant voice._

_Sincerely,_

_Your girl_

I read through what Ashley had written, and was amazed that Ashley even knew words as big as pleasant. Wait, did she say his _pleasant_ voice? Pleasant was not even a word I would consider to describe Oliver's voice.

Oliver's voice usually sounded sarcastic, or stupid, or just plain weird. I don't see how she came up with the word pleasant. Then again, I don't see how she is possibly having Oliver's baby, either.

"Sounds good," I said to Ashley, once I read through it one last time, even though I was not thinking it. "I can put it in his locker before school tomorrow. Or if you don't want me to do that, I can just give it to him."

"Maybe you should put it in his locker, because I think he knows that we are friends, and he'll know that I put you up to it," Ashley reminded me. That was actually logical. It's not every day you hear a popular girl like Ashley using logic.

"Okay, but what if he sees you, Miley?" Lilly asked, bringing up a good point. "Then it'll be just like giving it straight to him."

"Lilly, Ashley and I will go to the beach with Oliver and Jake. You will say you can't come because you have homework or something, but you're actually going to sneak into Oliver's room without his mom noticing. When you get in there, you turn off his alarm clock, and sneak back out. Then, you will come to the beach and say that you finished your homework. This way, we can put it in his locker before school, and I can guarantee that he will be late for school, and not see us putting it in his locker," I said very quickly, as I thought up the plan. I breathed heavily, and then looked at the other two for approval.

They just stared in amazement.

"How can you come up with things like that so fast?" both friends said in unison. "It's a great idea."

"C'mon, Ashley. We have to get ready to go to the beach," I said while pulling her arm toward my closet. "Now that you know that I'm, well, Hannah Montana, I can show you my closet."

I opened my closet door, and Ashley saw my normal school clothes hanging neatly in there. I shoved all the clothes to the side to show the door to my Hannah Montana closet.

"And here is my real closet," I said, opening the door to what seemed like a mall. "I'll let you borrow one of my old swimsuits while you can still fir into them. I grew out of them about six months ago when I started to show. I had to stop wearing bikinis at about the two month mark."

"Whoa! You're already eight months pregnant?" I heard Ashley shout in shock. "You look good for someone who is eight months pregnant. In fact, I thought that you were only five or six months along. Oh, and thanks for letting me borrow a bikini." She smiled kindly at me for the first time ever.

I walked her toward the swimsuit section of my closet which seemed like a mile away, but in reality, it only took about three minutes to walk all the way over there.

As soon as we got to where all of my bathing suits were, I saw Ashley's eyes grow huge. "I have to wear this one," she said excitedly, holding up a hot pink string bikini with gold lining and purple flowers. "Or maybe this one." She held up a blue one piece with silver letters on it that said the words "Hot and spicy". I think the main reason that she liked it was the fact that the top was very low cut, so it showed a lot of her cleavage. I couldn't criticize her though, because that used to be one of my favorite swimsuits while I could still fit into it.

"Which one do you like more, Miley?" Ashley asked.

I was a bit surprised that she was asking my opinion, because I was used to the Ashley that hated me, but I simply said, "I think I would choose the bikini. I personally think that it stands out more, and I know you love that sort of thing."

"Okay, I guess I'll wear this one then," Ashley said, holding up the string bikini that she liked so much. "Where is the bathroom again? I need to change into this and I feel weird changing in front of other people."

_Yet she doesn't feel uncomfortable naked in front of Oliver, _I thought to myself.

"Oh, you can just change in one of the changing rooms," I said, pointing across the large closet. "I had those put in just in case I might need them for some reason. I guess they come in handy sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ashley said, walking toward the changing rooms with the swimsuit in her hand and a smile on her face.

**Did you like that chapter?**

**It was a bit short, but oh well. I will try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Before I update, I really, really want:**

**10 reviews.**

**Someone to look at one or more of my other stories.**

**A review or two on one or more of my stories.**

**Suggestions for what should happen next chapter.**

**Suggestions for a whole new story.**

**Suggestions for something in one of my other stories.**

**If you need to contact me, my email address is roxirose gmail .com. If any of you use neopets, my username is roxirose, and my guild name is Disney Rocks 4ever.**

**Luv 'ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I am so sorry that I have not updated in like forever. I have been working on my other stories, and I have been finishing final projects for school. Now that school is out for the year, I will have a whole lot more time to update. I am going to try to make a few interesting surprises in this chapter. If they are not in this chapter, they will be in the next few chapters. Keep reading!**

**Chapter 4**

Miley's POV

Ashley and I were walking toward Rico's Surf Shop, and we saw Oliver already waiting there. We smiled, and waved.

"I didn't know that you two were friends!" he said happily.

"Oh, yeah. The only reason we didn't like each other before was because she would hang out with amber, who is a real... brat," I said, making sure not to cuss.

"That is not what you were about to say," Oliver laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So what! That is what I did say!" I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Do you guys want to go surfing?" Ashley asked, changing the subject. "The waves are great today. This would be the perfect time to go surfing."

"Yeah!" Oliver said, even though I knew he absolutely hated surfing. "I would love to go surfing!"

"Oliver, Ashley!" I called out as they began walking toward the ocean. "I brought a picnic basket so we could have a nice picnic on the beach." I was willing to make up any sort of excuse to keep them from being alone together.

They began walking back with half-smiles on their faces.

I turned around to Jackson, who was wiping the counters of the Surf Shop. "Jackson! You have to give me a picnic basket and some food to go with it!" I said, not wanting Oliver and Ashley to figure out that I lied to them and tricked them.

"How much money do you have?" Jackson asked with a large grin and his eyebrows raised.

"None! But I can tell dad about when you skipped school yesterday to go on a date with some girl," I said with an even wider grin.

"I'll have it for you before you can spell antidisestablishmentarianism!" he said, holding up an empty straw basket.

"Spell what now?" I asked.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism. And before you ask, yes, it is a real word. It is one of the longest words in the dictionary," my dorky brother said, and held out the now full basket to me.

"Why did your brother have the basket?" Ashley asked, and I noticed that she was standing behind me.

"Oh, I had asked him to hold onto it for me for a while," I said quickly, hoping that they would not think that something was up.

"Okay," Oliver said. "Where should we set up our picnic?"

"I guess over there since no one else is sitting there," I suggested and began walking over to our picnic spot.

We sat down in the sand, and began digging into out sandwiches and... potato salad? How on earth was Jackson able to get potato salad without even going to the store. Well that's not the point. The picnic was good.

Meanwhile...

Lilly's POV

I climbed into Oliver's bedroom window so his mom would not suspect anything. I quietly sneaked across his bedroom to his bedside table where his alarm clock was. I flipped the switch on his alarm clock, and walked out the bedroom door.

As soon as I closed the door, and was outside of his bedroom, I realized what I had just done. Oliver's mom was sitting right in front of the front door in her brand new rocking chair, so I couldn't possible get out that way. I really was not in the mood to hear his mom get mad at me in her "man voice".

I would just go back into Oliver's room and climb through the window, but if I opened his bedroom door again, it might squeak, and I don't really want to take that chance.

I guess that I just have to wait until Oliver's mom moves. But what if Oliver gets home before she moves? What if she never moves? I was starting to sweat at the thought of getting caught. I have been pulling pranks and stuff like this all my life, and I haven't been caught since I was six years old.

Since I obviously could not just go through the front door, I would have to take the risk of opening Oliver's squeaky door and going through the window.

I opened the door, and sure enough, it squeaked very loudly.

"Is anyone in there?" I heard Mrs. Oken call out as sh got up from her seat and walked toward the room I am in.

I closed the door as quickly and silently as possible, and ran to the open window. I climbed out the window, shut it, and then ran down the block to my house.

I went into my bedroom, and collapsed on my bed. That was close!

I took a minute or so to catch my breath, and then walked over to my dresser to pick out a bathing suit to wear to the beach. I definitely wanted something that looked hot, but I don't have much hot maternity bathing suits.

I found a purple one piece that is very low-cut and had the word Roxy printed on it. Perfect. I put some shorty shorts on over the swimsuit, and looked for my beach bag.

I found it crammed underneath my bed with a whole bunch of other things. I pulled my flip-flops out, and slid them onto my feet. I put some sun screen on all over my body, and began to walk out the door when my mom stopped me.

"Where are you going, honey?" my mom asked, not even looking up from her book.

"Just to the beach to hang out with Miley, Oliver, and Ashley," I answered, heading for the door.

"Who is Ashley?" my mom insisted on knowing.

"We are friends. She was at Miley's sleepover with us," I stated, opening the door to the house.

"Well, have you done your homework?" she asked, still staring at her book.

"Don't have any," I said, walking out the door.

"One more thing," she said, and turned to me. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

_Sometime today, please, _I wanted to say, but didn't.

"Be back by 10:00." I ran out the door as fast as my legs would let me go. "Have fun!" she shouted after me.

Back at the beach...

Miley's POV

Oliver went over to Rico's Surf Shop to talk to Jackson.

"Where is Lilly?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Do you thin she got caught and got into huge trouble?" Ashley cringed, and began to imagine what could have happened to Lilly.

"_Young lady! You are going to have to come with me, for breaking the law!" a bulky woman in a police uniform said._

"_What law did I break?" Lilly asked, and began to cry about going to jail._

"_First of all, you broke into somebody else's house. Most importantly though, you lost your best friend's trust," the woman said, shoving Lilly into the back of her cop car._

"_But... But Oliver isn't my best friend! Miley is! He is my second best friend," Lilly said through her tears._

"_Well that's just too darn bad, isn't it?" the woman said, and sat down in the driver's seat of the car. She turned on the siren, and began driving toward the police station._

_**Ten years later**_

_Lilly sat in her black and white striped jumpsuit on the bed provided in the jail cell. Someone slid a tray of food under the bars, and she was forced to eat the mush that some people liked to call food._

_Suddenly she bust our into tears for no apparent reason. "I lost my best friends, my boyfriend, and even my parents!"_

"Ashley! That never in reality would actually happen," I said. "Anyway, that makes no sense because she is pregnant now, so what would have happened to the baby?"

"I don't know! It was just an idea of what could have happened!" she snapped, and walked toward Rico's.

Since I had nothing better to do, I followed. At Rico's. I could see Oliver sitting on a stool, not talking to Jackson like he said he would be doing. He had a disgusted look on his face, and looked like he was about to puke.

Right then, I saw exactly why. Lilly was sitting on the stool next to him, flirting with Jackson. The next thing I knew, they were making out passionately.

"I completely agree," I said to Oliver and rolled my eyes.

"Agree about what?" Oliver asked, sounding confused. "I didn't say anything."

"The look on your face said it all. You are totally grossed out by the serious make-out session that those two lovebirds are having," I said, grinning about the fact that I was completely right.

"Yeah. It is so gross when they do it... I mean when they make out... You know what I mean!" Oliver said annoyed that he always worded things way wrong.

"I wish I did," I muttered under my breath.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!**

**Did you like that chapter?**

**If you did like it, please review!**

**If I don't get reviews, I will assume that nobody likes this story and just delete it.**

**If you need to contact me, feel free to PM me any time.**

**Please read and review my other stories.**

**If you want, you can give suggestions on what should happen in this story, one of my other stories, or in a whole new story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luv 'ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry about not updating in what seems like forever! I have been busy updating my other stories, writing new stories, finishing up with school, and being lazy. I will probably not update for a while, because i might be leaving soon to California, and we have to drive there! It totally sucks! Then again, I might not even be going. It all depends. Anyway, please don't expect a quick update, unless I get at least 11 reviews; then I can guarantee an update within the 11th review! Anyway, here is chapter five. It is in Miley's POV:)**

**Chapter Five**

**Miley's POV (for people that don't pay attention to the author's note!)**

I walked into school, with my hands in my pockets, clutching the letter tightly.

I walked through the packed halls toward Oliver's locker, and saw him right there, taking his books out! How was this possible? Well, I don't know how, but it happened anyway.

I have to make up an excuse for him to leave.

"Oliver, I um think that you left something in your last period yesterday," I lied. "Mrs. Baker said that you left something in there, but I can't remember what." I need to get out of this habit of lying.

"Oh, then I will just go get it when I am in her class," he said, and slammed his locker shut.

"Here, I can hold your books for you while you go get it right now," I said with a fake smile.

"Okay, if you say so," he said, and handed me the six books for all of his classes.

Dang, these books are heavy. I will just slip the note into his English book, and he will notice before second period for sure.

I waited for Oliver to return, and a few minuted later, he did with a scowl on his face.

"Why did you say that?" he asked angrily. "You are not someone that goes around lying for fun. Why did you say that?"

"Um, I wasn't supposed to say this, but someone paid me to do it. I have no idea why, but they paid me five dollars for it." Yet another lie.

"That's strange," he said with his brows furrowed. "Well anyway, we had better get to class before our teacher notices that we are gone."

"Yeah, you're right," I said, and we walked in different directions.

I noticed Ashley already sitting in her seat with an anxious look on her face. When she saw me enter the room, she ran over to me, and asked, "So, did you do it?"

"Well, kinda. He somehow got to school this morning on time, so I made up an excuse, so I slipped it into his English book," I said with a grin on my face.

"Thank you so much!" she shouted.

"Keep it down, Ash," I whispered as people began giving us funny looks.

**Oliver's POV**

That is so strange. Why would someone pay Miley to lie to me? Why would Miley do it, even for money? She is not usually like that. She is acting a little weird.

I sat down in my seat in my English class, and opened my book to the page that we were assigned to read as homework. Since I was too busy at the beach to do my homework, I might as well glance at what I missed, just in case she calls on me. I wouldn't want to get another F, or my mom would kill me... Again.

I looked at the page, and saw a small pink envelope sitting in the middle. When did that get there? Well, I had better see what it is, because it might be important.

I pulled the purple heart sticker holding it together off, and opened it, only to find a piece of stationary that matched the envelope. I unfolded the paper, and my eyes got huge.

_Dear Oliver,_

_you may be surprised to hear this, but I am pregnant. Please don't stop talking to me just because of this. Will you still be there for me when I need you? Please talk to me soon, I am dying to hear your pleasant voice._

_Sincerely,_

_Your girl_

"Oh my gosh! Amber is pregnant?" I wanted to scream out loud, but kept it to myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**At Lunch**

**Miley's POV**

Oliver came and sat with us at lunch, with a half smile, half frown on his face.

"Miley, why did you have to lie. Why couldn't you have just given me the letter?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Someone didn't want you to know it was me that put the letter there, and that is _not_ a lie," I responded.

"I didn't know that you are friends with Amber too," he said with his smile widening.

What the heck is he talking about?

"Oliver, hate to break it to you, but I am not friends with Amber," I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Then who is this letter from?" Oliver asked, sounding more confused than I was.

"You mean that you thought that you got Amber pregnant, when in reality it is her ex-best friend?" I asked with my jaw dropped. "You are dating both of them, and sleeping with both on top of that? I can't believe you!"

"No! It's just that... It's not what you think, really!" he screamed, getting the attention of almost everybody in the cafeteria.

"I don't want to hang around a lying cheat like you anymore!" I screamed back, and pushed him away from the table out of pure disgust.

A few minutes later, Ashley came over and sat down.

"Ashley, you DO NOT want to continue dating Oliver! He is cheating on you with Amber," I said, and glared at Oliver from across the lunchroom. He may not have seen it, but I know that he knows how much I hate him now.

"What? That little whore! Trying to steal my guy! She will not get away with this!" she shouted, obviously not getting that he is the whore, not Amber (yes, guys can be whores too).

"Ashley! She doesn't know that you two are dating. Remember, she thinks that you like Johnny?" I reminded her.

"Oh, so you are blaming it on Oliver?" she asked rudely.

"Oliver is too blame! He is the one that has been sleeping with Ashley!" I yelled back. "He told me that he thought Ashley wrote that letter!"

"Miley, I am so sorry. I should have believed you. Now we have two people to get revenge on," she said with an evil grin.

"I am going to have fun with this," I agreed.

**Author's Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Did you like that chapter?**

**Again, I am sorry for the long wait:)**

**If you want me to continue, please check out my other stories, please give me a review that says more than "Update soon" or something like that!**

**Remember, my goal for reviews is 11 for this chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading that one:)**

**Luv 'ya!**


End file.
